fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 6: Road of Hope (2009 series)
Even though the subtitles in the preview at the end of Episode 5 clearly state the title of this episode as Road of Hope, the video of this episode on FUNimation's official site is titled A Home with a Family Waiting. As far as I can tell, this is the only Brotherhood episode in which there's a significant difference between the original title and FUNimation's title. Which one should we trust for now? Should we move this page to Episode 6: A Home with a Family Waiting (2009 series) or redirect that title here? Since this is an English wiki, part of me wants to go with the "official" English title that FUNimation came up with, but since the series hasn't even been fully translated to English yet, it doesn't seem all that official. --Michaelbillings 07:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : I believe the FUNimation listing is a mistake. A Home with a Family Waiting is the name of the corresponding manga chapter and doesn't cover the first half of the episode. I believe most unofficial translations of the episode title come out much closer to "Road of Hope" as well. The easiest thing to do would be to get someone who can read Japanese to check the title, which shouldn't be difficult. : Also, on a somewhat related note, I worry about the problems that may arise from thinking of this wiki as a site about the English translation of the series instead of an English site about the series (if that makes sense. Your stance on episode titles is correct since fansubs are widely varying and it's nearly impossible to decide which wording style to trust without the official listing as a standard, but we both know that FUNimation and Viz have made some mistakes that can't be accepted as correct. Certain names and places appear romanized on signs, maps and documents in the manga even before the chapters get translated. We discussed "Ishbal" v "Ishval" before and I make my stance on the name based not on the official Viz translation of the manga, which fluctuates wildly throughout the publication history, but on the fact that every sign and map depicting the area has "Ishval" printed on it. Again, you haven't done anything wrong, but something you said earlier made me think this might be an important point to mention. CorbeauKarasu 08:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: You're right, and this is why I didn't just move the page to FUNimation's title without asking :) :: When I say that we should stick with the official English translations in this English wiki, I'm really just talking about using some kind of standard for titles and names in order to avoid the confusion that will ensue if everyone comes up with their own translation. Unfortunately, it's pretty clear that even if a translation is "official" it can't always be trusted, because both Viz and FUNimation have been known to be inconsistent or even wrong. When there are inconsistencies, I'll leave it to the experts to decide which name is more official. For now, I'll just redirect the alternative title to the current page. --Michaelbillings 15:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) For the record, I asked a Japanese student friend of mine to look at the title and he confirmed that the Japanese kanji translates to "Way/Road of Hope", so we've got it right. I don't know if you want to take any action due to this, since you've covered all the bases anyway, but I thought I'd let you know. CorbeauKarasu 23:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC)